Shihōmyaku
Shikinmyaku (屍筋脈, Dead Muscle Pulse) is a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own body as well as its structure by manipulation of the cells that make up their skin (dermis and epidermis), muscles (myofibril and myofilament) and bones osteoblast and (osteroclast). By doing this, they can manipulate the growth rate, appearance and properties of their skin, muscles and bone to their liking. This ability manifested first in the Wushazaki Clan leader when a meteorite fell near the village, and a unique parasite infected him. Afterwards, it manifested through the generations, then in Tekken Wushazaki, and his children, Techno Wushazaki, and Shiro Wushazaki. Physiology Shikinmyaku wielders may look normal from the outside, but the insides of their body defer greatly from normal shinobi. X-Rays show no bone within their bodies when taken. Chakra flows differently within their bodies because of the naturally greater number of tenketsu they possess. Bacause tenketsu are pressure points and chakra points, through the manipulation of their muscles, they can increase or decrease the number of tenketsu they possess. These tenketsu are protected depending on the density of their muscles, meaning most attempts at bringing harm to their body through taijustu and chakra pathway modifying techniques such as the Eight Trigrams are nearly futile. When they decrease the number of tenketsu within their body to zero, it becomes impossible to disrupt their chakra as well as trap them in genjutsu, as their chakra can't be disrupted. This kekkei genkais primary function of cell manipulation and creation allows its users to create new cells without the need to replicate preexisting cells. This enables a user to heal wounds at an accellerated rate while being able to grow new organs. While being able to regenerate cells and generate new ones, there isnt a limit to the bodily organs the user can regrow, including the lungs, stomach and liver, and even complex organs such as the brain and heart. Users of this kekkei genkai eventually learn to relocate various organs through the body. In the very first member of the clan that weilded this kekkei genkai, his body was as normal as everyone else, but as time went on, and new generations came, their bodies changed greatly. While they have a unique skeletal structure, theur unique cells are always in an active state, and unlike basic humans who have specialized cells in part of the body, such as skin cells in skin and brain cells in the brain, Shikinmyaku users have only one type of cell, Metamorphic Cells. These cells can serve different roles throughout the body, changing into vatious types to fulfill a unique purpose. The reason users of this bloodline change shape and appearance so fast is that even though the cells can change to meet a certain need, they are still the same original cell. This means the change can occur several times faster than the brain can process. Other users of it can see it happening as they have adapted to it during childhood. Weilders of Shikinmyaku are able to physically change any part of their body at will. Being able to change and enhance their organs, it isn't far fetched to see a member swiming with gills or even wings. Highly skilled weilders are able to survive without the need for food and water during times without food by converting sunlight into energy and gases into liquids their body can use. Abilities The main capabilities of Shikaradamyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' muscles and skins growth as well as the location of cell formation and manipulation, allowing for great versatility. Though it allows the user to manipulate their bones like Shikotsumyaku, Shikotsumyaku wielders specialize in manipulation of bones, while Shikaradamyaku users specialize in manipulation of muscles and tissue. This allows them to solidify and modify their skin to the point of being able to withstand high level fire release techniques, as well as divert the location of organs in the body to different places, such as nerves, allowing one to not feel pain in certain areas. They aren't able to manipulate their skeletal structure to the extent of Shikotsumyaku, but they are able to alter it to a degree, enough to change the shape of limbs. This kekkei genkai is also able to secrete an unknown metal similar in appearance to titanium. This metal is extremely hard, corrosion resistant, and has the ability to become magnetic or non-magnetic according to the users will. It can't be used to cover ones body, but it is often used seen on the end of blades and sharp objects formed by wielders of the kekkei genkai, when hardeninging their body. Wielders of the kekkei genkai also seem to be capable of manipulating the number of tenketsu as well as their location within their body. The most noticible enhancement of this kekkei genkai would be speed, as most modified limbs are able to cut though an object and even people without them even noticing until the damage is already done. Their incredibly enhanced speed is often compared to Swift Release users. When Shiro sparred with her brother Techno, it's shown that the metal secretion can be controlled to form and even change shape at high speed in mid-flight. During her training with Keiku Uchiha, Shiro's kekkei genkai enhanced speed was of such magnitude that Keiku has to rely solely on his Noryokugan to track her, as her movements had surpassed the tracking capabilities of the Sharingan. Omotenium Secretion The unique metal that users of this kekkei genkai can secrete is referred to as "Omotenium" and it is the result of the user condensing their muscles beyond a certain density. It is extremely hard and durable in nature and is able to cut though almost anything, being several magnitudes as hard as diamond. Shira Wushazaki is able to secrete much more than the normal users of the kekkei genkai, so much that she is able to cover her entire body with it. It is the metal present in the muscles of Shikinmyaku weilders alongside iron. Shira said that it is quite flexible and can be actively shaped at high speed in mid-flight. Shira has also shown its prowess in converting chakra into soundwaves, using this is her signature genjutsu, Tuning Song. It is created from hardening the muscles beyond a certain density, and is actively secreted if the cells of the muscles are manipulated in the right fashion. Uses Omotenium is able to achieve a wide range of effects depending on how its used. Any Omotenium secreted or created is pure Omotenium. Shiro has stated that manipulation of the metal itself occurs at high speed in mid flight. By using the users chakra in combination with the varying densities of Omotenium, the user is able to achieve a wide range of effects. When secreted, it's normally in the solid state of matter, though with proper training, the user can secrete it in liquid form, and through advanced training, the user can secrete it as a gas. It can be created in the various forms of matter, depending on the skill of the user. Shira is able to secrete it in the plasma state of matter, while controlling it though the manipulation of magnetic fields within the Omotenium present in her body, allowing for extremely high speed movement and manipulation, being several times as fast as Garaa's sand. *See Gallium Defensive Use When using it in a defensive manner, it is capable of defense equal to and greater than the Summoning: Rashōmon and its variants. By widening the angle of the metal while recieving powerful projectile attacks, then quickly decreasing it, the user is able to reflect the attack with minimum effort, while being able to use the attack against the opponent themselves. It's defensive capabilities are further enhanced by Lightning Release chakra, which serve to increase the bonding strength of the metal on the atomic level, up to extraordinary levels, making the metal stronger the longer it is used against it. This effect is so powerful that even the Lightning Release: Molecular Detachment technique is incapable of separating the molecules, and instead, making it so strong that it is though to not be able to be penetrated by lightning itself, as well as withstanding even Dust Release techniques, which would normally reduce it to the atomic level, though the nature isn't composed of lightning. Offensive Use Omotenium is extraordinary in is offensive use, being highly durable, and can withstand high temperatures as well as being able to ct through nearly anything. Supplementary Use Besides being able to toggle magnetism of the metal itself. At varying temperatures, it is unaffected by wind and water. The user is able to magnetize other objects by releasing a powerful magnetic pulse, realligning the positions of moleculers in other matter, making them magnetic. When the users own chakra is infused with the molecules of Omotenium, it gains a unique trait, being able to weaken other metals. It is able to weaken other metals on contact, making them brittle, regardless of what state of matter it is in, whether is be Solid, Liquid, Gas, or Plasma. * Talk to Serk about it. Techniques To Come *Dance of Petrification *Dance of Disintegration *Spring Loaded Cataclysm *Spring Loaded Catastrophe *Merge Technique Trivia *This KG is based off of the parasite enhanced humans in the manga Parasyte. Also See *Shiketsumyaku *Shikotsumyaku *Shikitsumyaku Image Gallery DeadBodyPulse1.png|The user manipulates their muscles and skin... DeadBodyPulse2.png|changing its form... DeadBodyPulse3.png|and increasing their strength... File:Slaughter1.jpg|Shikinmyaku user going in for the kill File:Slaughter2.jpg|moving gracefully pass their opponents... File:Slaughter3.jpg|slicing and dicing their foes... File:Slaughter4.jpg|leaving death behind. "Velocitas Eradico", Latin for "I, who am speed, eradicate" File:Parasyte Anime Dog.png File:680px-Main.png|Shikinmyaku wields training File:2824329-parasyte_1169638.jpg|The durability of Shikinmyaku File:Parasyte_Migi_2.jpg|The metal secretion abilities of Shikinmyaku File:Extra_Eyes.png|Shikinmyaku user forming extra eyes File:SpeedForm.jpg|Shikinmyaku user modifying their body for unmatched speed File:Armorr.jpg|Armor File:Armor2.jpg|Armor File:Speed2.jpg|Intention reading File:Testimage1.gif|A Transformed user Shikinmyaku_Organism.png|The unique organism that gave rise to the clan many generations ago.